


In Your Loving Arms

by tearsandholdme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsandholdme/pseuds/tearsandholdme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loved Sundays. </p><p>It was the most boring day of the week and it's the day before another long week of work, studying, school, or anything else someone does. But for Stiles it meant spending the day with the one he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this:
> 
> "getting slightly too drunk in the middle of the afternoon and slow dancing to dumb cheesy old music and kissing in a way that’s more laughter than actual kissing, mouths clumsy and hands gripping tight and sunlight slanting over them as they move lazily together."
> 
> and thought fuck it, I am writing that. 
> 
> FLUFF, SMUT, DANCING, GIGGLING, YOU GOT IT. ENJOY ;)

Stiles loved Sundays. 

It was the most boring day of the week and it's the day before another long week of work, studying, school, or anything else someone does. But for Stiles it meant spending the day with the one he loved. Which was why he was awake at half seven in the morning. The sun had risen already and there was a slant of light coming in through the dark curtains. Stiles stretched his hands over his head with a groan and twisted his head to look at the illuminated numbers on the night stand. Derek breathed deeply next to him, his warm breath tickling his ear, his arm warm and loose around his waist, their legs tangled together. He grinned trailing his eyes over his face and thanked every lucky star, the gods, whoever it was that meant he had him in his life. Three years together this August, not bad really, his last relationships were complete failures. This was one he got lucky with.

Stiles placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his lips before gently easing himself out of his loose grip. He needed to pee desperately. Stiles grabbed one of Derek's shirts and wrapped it around his naked body for some protection against prying eyes. The apartment had a slight chill in the early morning but he knew it would be later too warm to cope. Thank the lord for air conditioning. 

“Morning, Manhattan,” he murmured, looking out of the window of their one bedroom apartment and tapped his fingers on the glass. Stiles turned the coffee on and yanked open the fridge to get the milk and a yoghurt out. He couldn't handle anything too solid at this hour and he sighed leaning against the cabinet to eat it. Derek needed at least two cups of coffee before he could even begin to face the day. Stiles stirred one and a half sugars into Derek's and three into his own before heading back in there. 

“So pretty,” he murmured, tilting his head at Derek splayed out on the bed. Stiles placed the mugs down carefully before crawling up the bed to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Derek,” he whispered. Derek groaned sleepily, his hand lifting to rest in his hair and pout. “Derek...”

“What?” Derek mumbled sleepily.

“I made you coffee,” Stiles whispered, his lips trailing down his cheek to nip at his jaw. The stubble grainy against his teeth so he shuddered and moved to kiss his neck. “Just the way you like it.”

“What time it is?”

“Quarter to eight.”

“Stiles,” Derek whined, his eyes scrunching up and his face moving away so he could roll onto his front. Stiles huffed amused, his teeth pressing into his bottom lip to admire the expansion of his back. Slightly tanned with a huge tattoo in the middle. Stiles adored that tattoo, he liked to drag his nails down it when they were fucking. Liked to see Derek arch his neck and groan so loud the neighbors were bound to hear. 

“But, baby, it's our day,” he murmured, his hands fitting over his hips so he kissed over his tattoo gently. Derek exhaled shakily in his doze, hand curling into the sheet when he continued to kiss over the tattoo. “I want to spend it with you before I go to university tomorrow and you go kick ass and train people.”

Derek sighed deeply lifting his head and scowling at him over his shoulder for a moment.

“Give me my coffee.”

Stiles grinned passing him his 'Mr Grumpy' mug and winked at him when he rolled his eyes. Derek slurped it and leaned against the headboard eying him carefully before placing his cup down and reaching a hand out to him. Stiles smirked shuffling over and straddled his lap.

“I like you wearing my shit,” he murmured, his thumb over his collarbone so he shuddered and nodded.

“Why I wear them.”

“What do you fancy doing today? Do you want to go out?”

“No,” Stiles shook his head immediately and reached for his coffee. “I want to eat shitty food, I want to watch cheesy as fuck movies, I want to have blow jobs, and I want to drink alcohol. Because we were both busy yesterday and I have a free morning tomorrow.”

“Sounds good,” Derek agreed, taking his cup away so he pouted before his lips replaced it. Stiles hummed smiling into the kiss and looping his arms around his neck to deepen it while pressing him closer. 

“Coffee and morning breath, always a delight.”

“You love it,” Stiles teased, his nails scratching the back of his neck so he hummed closing his eyes. 

“Only on a good day.”

Stiles hummed kissing his top lip and moved back again to grab his coffee and drink from it. They sat in peace while Derek trailed his hands up his bare thighs and cupped his ass cheeks so he rolled his hips feeling that tingle of arousal. It was a good day when they could lounge in bed and fuck till their hearts content. Stiles drained the last of his coffee before putting it down and went to move when hands gripped him.

“Where are you going?”

“To wash up, brush my teeth, smell like a human being instead of a human trash can,” he said, wriggling out of his grip to pad into the bathroom. 

“Pass the mouthwash!” 

Stiles rolled his eyes and finished up washing up to toss him the bottle. He watched from the doorway as he gargled and spat in his cup.

“So attractive,” Stiles mumbled around his toothbrush. “God, you make me so horny.”

“Shut up,” Derek muttered. Stiles smirked and turned around to spit and wash his mouth out before returning to the bed. Derek dragged him back into his lap kissing him hard and holding him so close. Stiles groaned gratefully and gasped grinding himself on to his cock. This is what he lived for, the roughness of his stubble against his cheeks, the feel of him slowly hardening under his bare thighs. Stiles went to unbutton his shirt when Derek protested removing his hands.

“Keep it on,” he breathed against his lips so he moaned nodding in response. 

Stiles huffed when Derek flipped him so he was on his back, his thighs spread so Derek could press into him and ravage his mouth. His lips were hurting but he was aroused to the max rocking up against him desperately.

“Fuck me,” Stiles hissed, his hand gripping into his hair so he groaned above him. Hands gripped his hips painfully when Derek ducked down and bit his neck hard to suck. 

“Bastard,” he hissed knowing the hickey would be there for everyone to see. “Possessive bastard, god it really turns you on doesn't it? Knowing everyone can see it, everyone knows you fucked me so hard and so good. Derek, tell me.”

“Yes, god yes,” Derek hissed into his neck so he grinned lifting up to get the lube and condom out.

“Condom, really?”

“Yes! I don't want your come dripping out of me for hours.” 

“Fine,” Derek rolled his eyes and kissing him so hard he thought his lips would bruise. Stiles' moans were muffled against his lips feeling Derek pull away for just a second, warm air ghosting his lips so he whined trying to catch them again. Derek smirked grabbing the lube and popped the cap open to pour it onto his fingers. 

He hissed at the cold sensation against his hole and kissed him softly once he worked a finger up inside of him. 

“Love fingering you, you're so desperate for it,” Derek whispered into his ear so he moaned closing his eyes. “Moaning like a little whore for me. Stiles, you're so gorgeous like this.”

“Ah, fuck, stop talking, fuck me, asshole,” he whined, hands digging into his shoulders when a second finger slid in there. Derek kissed his chest and smirked into it before leveling back to crook and fuck him slowly with his fingers. Stiles yelped when his fingers brushed against his prostrate and he whined wrapped a hand around his cock.

“No,” Derek said, batting his hand away. “You're going to come untouched.”

“Please,” he murmured. “Oh please, please get inside of me!”

“Patience,” Derek kissed his knee, a third finger burning him with the stretch as they slid in and out of him so he thumped the mattress with his fist. Stiles' patience was tested every single time they had sex, Derek knew this. He always knew it and sometimes liked to drag out until he was sobbing with the need to be fucked. Stiles whimpered pawing at his shoulder and head till he gave in removing his fingers. Stiles watched biting his lip while Derek slid the condom on and lubed it up. 

That same desperate itch crawled up his spine once he latched onto him and Derek kissed him hard pushing inside of him. Stiles groaned loudly in relief, hands gripping Derek's hair and back once he adjusted to him being inside of him. So full, always so warm, Stiles scraped his teeth along Derek's ear encouraging him to move with a roll of his hips. This was not the time for a slow fuck that left him tingling, he wanted it fast enough to burn all day tomorrow. Stiles wrapped his legs around his lower back and clenched with a happy groan around him. The tighter the feeling, the better. Derek swore under his breath kissing his neck while he thrust into him.

The sting of teeth against his neck had him closing his eyes at the pleasure it brought. God he loved biting, he could happily die like this. Stiles encouraged him to move faster, the headboard banging slightly against the wall so he laughed slightly.

“Our neighbors are going to shout at us again,” he murmured, pulling at his hair so Derek moaned kissing him hard.

“Let them shout, it's sex, it's because they don't have it.”

“That's a disturbing thought,” he mumbled, his hand going to wrap around his own cock before Derek slammed his hands above his head.

“No, no touching...”

“Derek!” he whined, his hips rocking so he fucked himself desperately onto Derek who smirked. “Please!”

“No, come like this, just like this, you're doing so good,” Derek murmured praise, his head shaking so he whimpered with the urge to come. Derek thrusts grew so he was fucking him hard enough for the bed to creak and groan underneath them. It was a miracle really, like a wave of warmth crashing over him so he practically screamed for his orgasm. Stiles didn't always come untouched, sometimes he mostly needed a helping hand. But with the brutal force against his prostrate he couldn't help but climax. 

It sprayed against his stomach so he gasped meeting Derek's eyes when he cried out his name and he felt the warmth of it flood the condom. Stiles ached already, his legs dropping from his sweaty back so they could collapse into each other. Derek pressed a small sweet kiss to his mouth and he smiled brushing his sweaty hair off his forehead.

“Love you,” Derek murmured.

“Love you more.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Derek chuckled, rolling off him so they lay on the bed panting for their breath back. He disposed of the condom and rolled towards him to look him over. Stiles smiled softly looking back at him. 

“What?” he questioned him.

“I love you,” Derek murmured, his lips brushing against his. Stiles stroked his cheek gently and trailed his hand up and down his arm slowly. 

Their breaths soon came back and Derek inhaled deeply sitting up and stretching out his muscles.

“Shower?” he offered. Stiles hummed nodding and winced a little standing up. Derek didn't bother asking him if he was okay anymore, he was used to it by now. The burn would eventually fade after a day or two. The water was hot and Stiles stepped under it with Derek following him as they shared. Stiles stayed still letting Derek grab the bottle of shower gel to scrub over the pair of them. They shared small kisses, nothing more till the bubbles were gone and their fingers were wrinkled. 

Stiles pulled on some loose clothing and turned on the radio opting to listen to that while he cooked some better breakfast.

“Eggs, scrambled or easy?”

“Scrambled.”

Stiles tossed some salt and pepper over the eggs and grinned softly when arms looped around his waist. Lips pressed to the back of his neck and he looked over his shoulder catching his eyes. 

“I'm cooking, stop distracting me.”

“I love the domestic side of you.”

“I'm the perfect boyfriend, I know,” Stiles declared, hand over his heart. “Now move and go sit down. Do as I say.”

Derek growled nipping his neck before obliging and moving away. Stiles rolled his eyes, he knew his neck was going to look ravaged tomorrow and yet again people would stare. The possessiveness would never fade. Stiles finished up the toast and slid it over to Derek who smiled gratefully tucking in. Stiles wrapped his hands around his second cup of coffee and let the sounds of Taylor Swift play over him from the radio. Derek ended up eating it all over and had grease on his lips when he kissed him afterward. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled with his mouth full.

“Well we've ran out of milk so you can thank me properly by running out and getting a few bits and pieces for me,” he smiled innocently at him. Derek nodded wiping his hands and headed into the bedroom to get properly dressed and get out of there.

“Can you get me wine and cider while you're out as well? Plus Doritos.”

“What is it with you and your Doritos?”

“One, they are delicious, two, you don't understand, three, shut up and go,” he answered, putting their plates in the dishwasher and smiling sarcastically at him over his shoulder. Stiles did a quick clean up while Derek went to the shops and he put on Up as there was nothing on. Nothing quite like a Disney film.

“Up,” Derek said once he came home. “Really?”

“Good film! Sad unbearably heartbreaking beginning but still a good film! I thought we could have a Disney day.”

“Why am I with you again?”

“My good looks, my devilish charm, the fact I am fucking incredible in bed, and my cooking skills,” Stiles said, counting them off his fingers. 

“You're half right,” Derek said, putting the bag down and groaning as he took a seat and kicked his shoes off. Stiles hummed dragging out the bottle of wine and cracked open the lid taking a sip.

“Are you seriously drinking at the this time of the morning?”

“Why not?! Drink with me, Derek,” he said, egging him on with the bottle so he rolled his eyes and obliged taking a sip. “There we go! Joining the dark side, I've corrupted you.”

“You did that a long time ago,” Derek murmured, handing him the bottle back and getting comfortable to watch the film. 

“I'm not apologizing for you falling in love with me.”

“Shut up and watch the film.”

“I love when you order me around,” Stiles murmured, his nails scraping along his cheek so Derek smacked his hand. 

“Stop it.”

Stiles laughed curling into him and settled his head on his shoulder to watch the film. They ended up drinking the wine and the cider and even the beer from the fridge. He was slipping slowly into a state of tipsy and found Tangled hilariously funny for no reason. It was in the middle of the afternoon and they were both tipsy leading into drunk.

“Aw, this song is so romantic!” Stiles cried, his hand gesturing at the television at them singing in the boat. “Derek, let's dance.”

“What? No!”

“Come on, dance with me!” Stiles stumbled up and twisted around holding out both his hands. Derek frowned glaring at him before pushing up to step into his arms so they stumbled together and he laughed loudly.

“You're a pain in my ass!”

“Nope, you were in mine!” Stiles declared wrapping his arms around his neck as they slowly moved in a circle in the room.

“And at last I see the light,” Stiles sang loudly so Derek shushed him chuckling and kissed him so he laughed into his mouth.

“You're ridiculous!” Derek whispered against his lips holding him closer. 

“All those days chasing down a daydream, all those years living in a blur,” Stiles sang along with the film and kissed him again giggling. Derek's fingers dragged into his hair holding him in place while they half kissed half laughed against each others mouths. The sunlight caught them so he squinted looking into his eyes that were glowing in the light and he hummed kissing his nose.

“I do love you.”

“You're a soppy drunk,” Derek muttered.

“But I do! You're my whole world.”

“The whole wide world? That's a little too dependent,” Derek sighed, kissing his forehead and rubbing his nose against his. Stiles snorted at the sensation and Derek gripped his hand to spin him out. Stiles laughed at the sudden move and yelped when he dipped him.

“I'm going to throw up!”

“So attractive.”

“Fuck you,” Stiles declared. “Let's put soppy music on and dance whilst holding each other and crying. Come on, my lover.”

Derek scoffed in disgust at the term and Stiles laughed because he could. He hummed twirling himself around in a way that he could watching Derek switch off the film and put music on. Ed Sheeran and Thinking Out Loud came onto to his utter delight and he smirked falling into his arms.

“And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're seventy, and, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty three,” Stiles sang to him while they slow danced across the living room. Derek rolling his eyes and grabbing the wine to take a big gulp of it and wince. 

“So honey now...”

“Take me into your loving arms! Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,” Stiles laughed, their kisses barely there when they chuckled and laughed at each other. 

“Why are we the way we are?” Derek mumbled into his ear.

“We're too into each other now, no way back. It's you and me for life! Going to marry you, get a bratty kid, a little dog and a cat, and we're going to live in a house and love each so much everyone hates us.”

“Sounds like one hell of a plan.”

“Doesn't it?” Stiles grinned at him. 

Derek gathered him impossibly close so his face was tucked into the crook of his neck and they drunkenly stumbled around the living room in the middle of the afternoon. Stiles closed his eyes listening to Derek sing silly lyrics into his ear and he kissed him giggling each time. 

Sundays were boring, most people hated it, most people didn't mind it, hell some people even liked it. Stiles, well, he loved Sundays.


End file.
